This invention relates to satisfying power requirements in electronic systems. More particularly, this invention relates to satisfying a single power requirement in electronic systems where no single power supply in the system is adequate.
Power requirements for many digital systems have increased significantly in recent years. In some systems, the power available from any given power supply in a particular system may not be adequate for a given load requirement.
It would be desirable to provide sufficient power for a given load requirement even where no single power supply in the system is adequate to satisfy the given load requirement.